Studies will be continued on the mechanism of action of ethanolamine ammonialyase, and adenosylcobalamin-dependent enzyme which catalyzes the conversion of ethanolamine and certain other alkanolamines to ammonia and the respective carbonyl compounds. ESR studies will be carried out on the deamination of D-2-aminopropanol. A fluorescent catalytically active analog of AdoCbl will be used to obtain further information concerning the participation of paramagnetic species in the mechanism of catalysis. The action of the enzyme on N-substituted alkanolamines will be investigated. Structural studies will be continued.